rebels_vs_combinefandomcom-20200213-history
Lambda resistance
Lambda resistance is a major faction of the Rebels vs Combine role-playing thread.It's a network of human and Vortigaunt fighters whose main goal is to fight the Combine's oppression of Earth and their species. Among all of the known anti-Union forces, the Lambda Resistance is the most powerful and the longest lived faction,this is why the Combine consider them the largest credible threat to their rule of Earth. History It is unknown exactly when did the Lambda group form, but it is believed that it's first cells were established shortly after the Seven Hour War.Some of the most prominent members of this faction are survivors of the Black Mesa Incident,such as Issac Kleiner,Eli Vance, Arne Magnusson and others,as well as surviving commanders and officers of Earth's military forces. After almost two decades of Combine rule over Earth, the Lambda group is still active and continues to fiercely fight them. Composition Organization Lambda is somewhat loosely organized,with no central leadership,though different groups and sub-factions still cooperate and communicate with each other.In all of the different regions where Lambda forces have a substantial presence,there is a unit known as "Regional Command" comprised of the highest ranking personnel and the best communications experts present in the region,that serve as a uniting factor of the different rebel forces in every Combine Sector.Despite that,many Lambda sub-factions act on their own accord,only consulting with "High Command" before executing large-scale or important covert operations,although,this is not always the case. Military units The core of Lambda's fighting force is made of fully-fledged rebel troops,armed with a wide selection of weaponry and combat gear,as well as with varying battle experience and training.While many soldiers use pre-7 Hour War firearms (both produced before and after it),Combine-made weaponry is becoming widespread due to warehouse raids,retrieval from defeated Overwatch units and other means. Militias also exist,which are simply groups of untrained citizens and refugees armed with small-arms and with little to none battle gear.These units are usually short-lived and are active only before becoming fully incorporated into the main Lambda Resistance Armed Forces or eliminated by the Combine. Some Lambda sub-factions commandeer various vehicles for combat or transportation use.These are mostly old trucks,jeeps,APC's,tanks and other armored vehicles that require constant maintenance due to old age and sustained damage over years of fighting. However,it is known for Lambda forces to capture brand new vehicles from Overwatch forces,though that is a rare occurrence. Tactics Naturally for a resistance faction,Lambda forces are heavily outgunned and outnumbered by the Combine Overwatch.This forces them to adapt to guerrilla tactics and avoid direct confrontation with their enemy. Because of this major Lambda bases,such as White Forest,are located far away from the Combine-controlled urban centers which is where they hold most of their forces. The usual way Lambda forces fight the Combine are through ambushes and skirmishes in order to cut their numbers and capture any equipment,while large-scale operations are planned extensively and are very rare.Although Lambda does have clandestine sub-factions active inside the cities.Dissenting citizens and Civil Protection infiltrators spy on the Combine,gather intel,smuggle weapons and supplies,assassinate loyalists and help pave the way for major Lambda actions inside urban areas. Players Lambda 17-14 - Creatrick '' Nyebo Island Conglomerate - ''GM_Tecnicast